


Fathers Day at WWW

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories set After the Battle of Hogwarts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fathers Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne Weasley loves her father so much that, on Fathers Day 2016, she offers to help George Weasley run his shop for the day. Written for the Father's Day Drabble/Oneshot Challenge, being a Roxy W/George W relationship on FanFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers Day at WWW

**Author's Note:**

> Fathers Day – Rating K
> 
> Summary – Roxanne Weasley loves her father so much that, on Fathers Day 2016, she offers to help George Weasley run his shop for the day. Written for the Father's Day Drabble/Oneshot Challenge on FF.net, being a Roxy W/George W relationship.
> 
> For the purpose of this story, Roxy Weasley is 8 (same age as Lily Luna Potter)

** Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley, London, England **

** 19th June 2016 **

Roxy Weasley had just woken up from her sleep when she looked at her calendar. Turning the page over to the correct date, she noticed that it was Fathers Day. She was glad she was the youngest child of George Weasley as two years ago, before her brother Fred went to Hogwarts, Fred committed a prank on his dad, resulting in the Fathers Day card that he had made contain a variation on the Skiving Snackboxes, with a touch activator instead of a eating activator.

Roxy remembered how her mother, Angelina (Johnson) Weasley reacted to the prank on her husband on Fathers Day. Instead of shouting, Angelina burst out in laughter at the effort.

Heading into her parents bedroom, she decided to collect her father's slippers and dressing gown from out of hallway where it landed the previous night.

Seeing her father stirring, Roxy smiled. "Morning Daddy." She said, handing him his dressing gown.

"Morning Roxy" George said, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. "Did you sleep well my little one?"

"Yes I did Daddy." Roxy replied before leaving the room. Heading back to her own bedroom, she pulled the Fathers Day card she had made at the Muggle Primary School that she went to along with her cousins Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo. Finding the card, she rushed back to her parents bedroom where her father had just got dressed. Presenting George with the card, she smiled.

"Happy Fathers Day Daddy." Roxy said, hugging George.

'Thank you my little one." George replied. Looking at the sleeping figure of his wife, he knew she had to leave for a trip with work as an analyst for the Wizarding Wireless Network's Quidditch team.

"Can I help you in the shop today Daddy as Mommy said she had to work tonight?" Roxy asked her father, as she never got to see much of his work. "Please?"

George knew then that his daughter had him wrapped round her little finger so he made his choice. "You can, as long as you don't touch things." He said, trying not to disappoint his daughter. "Your task, little one, is to sit next to your Aunt Hermione who is coming to help today, and talk to the boys and girls who are buying the toys and games."

Roxy jumped for joy upon hearing that she could help her father in the shop. Going to her bedroom to put her best dress on, she got ready to help her father.

At various times throughout the day, when she didn't need to help her Aunt Hermione, Roxy gave her father hugs and kisses on the cheek, and telling him three words that George would never tire of.

"Happy Fathers Day"

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
